The Feudal Soul Reaper
by PurpleRawan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a girl who can time travel catches the attention of the soul society, but when she is accused of murdering a soul reaper, shel'll have to go through Toshiro Hitsugaya and Kenpachi Zaraki. When Itchigo gets mixed up in all of this, which side will he choose? Can Inuyasha protect her? Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.
1. Prolouge

**Hey everyone! This is the second time I wrote this chapter because my stupid brother and sister earased it. I'm really pissed off right now. Anyway, THIS IS MY FIRST CROSSOVER! YAY! I also wanted to warn you that I don't use "-Kun" and stuff like that when I write. I also watched the dubbed version of both shows so I word things differently. Well here I go!**

(500 years in the past)

inuyasha's team was out looking for the sacred jewel shards. Suddenly kagome freezes.

(kagome's point of view)

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"something's not right." I responded as I looked around. "There's a strange presence nearby."

"Really. I don't sense anything." Inuyasha said as he started smelling the air.

sango and miroku looked around but didn't seem to sense anything either.

"is it the Jewel?" Miroku asked.

"no...that's not it." I said slowly as I turned around. I suddenly saw a huge beast with large claws and a long pointy tail. It had on a white boney mask with black markings. It swung it's boney tail towards me and I screamed.

"KAGOME! WHATS WRONG? IS SOMETHING ATTACKING YOU?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards me.

before the tail could hit me, a man in black robes jumped in front of me. The beast's tail went through the man.

"ARE YOU OK? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I asked as I ran to the man.

"so you can see me?" The man asked amused

"why can't my friends see you?" I asked.

"Kagome? Who are you talking to?" Sango asked worried.

the man took his sword and stabbed me. I looked down at the blade.

"why?" I asked.

"it's nice to finally meet you, Kagome Higurashi." The man smiled as his robes turned white and he died from the wound from the beast.

i put my hand over my mouth in shock.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

i looked at my friends who looked back at me with strange looks. I looked at the beast who seemed satisfied with his kill and walked away.

my vision turned black and I fell on the floor.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he picked me up from the floor.

"let's take her to Kaede's place! She'll get help there!" Miroku yelled as they ran towards the village.

inuyasha paused.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"kagome's spiritual pressure...its huge." Inuyasha stated.

"I don't understand."

"Her energy, like when she uses her bow. The energy that glows in it. It's strong in her body." Miroku clairified.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha began running again with Kagome in his arms.

* * *

(In the soul society, during a capitons meeting.)

"The soul Reaper we sent to the feudal era to watch Kagome Higurashi was killed."

"was it a demon or hollow?" Unohana asked.

"it was said to be a hollow, but ...there's also something else..." Head captain yammato answered

the captains looked at the squad one captain.

"his spirit ribbon was said to have turned white before he died."

"Why?" Ukatake asked.

"We believe Kagome Higurashi might have killed him." The captain answered.

"What?! Why would you think that?"

"Because her spirit ribbon...turned red." He responded sadly.

the captains looked at him with shock.

"we're going to send a team there to find out what happened. If it's true that she is a soul reaper, then they are to bring Kagome Higurashi here, to the soul society." He announced. "Toshiro Hitsugaya and Mayuri kurastu-"

"hold on." Kenpachi interuppted.

"yes captain?" Yamamoto asked unhappy with the interuption.

"I want to go." He said recieving shocked looks from the other captains. "I have my reasons."

"if your thinking that this girl is strong I highly doubt it." Mayuri said waving his hand."I mean she is a girl after all."

"What was that?" Soiphon growled.

"What did you mean by that captain?" Unohana asked giving a wicked smile that made everyone shiver.

"ENOUGH!" The head captain announced rather annoyed. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, Mayuri Kurastuchi, and Kenpatchi Zaraki will take care of our little problem, Dismissed."

kenpachi and toshiro walked after Mayuri who decided to be leader. When they made it to his lab, Mayuri pulled out two tiny stickers.

"put this on your zanpacto" he said as he handed them both one.

"why?" Kenpachi asked.

"it allows you to contact me when you need to." He explained.

"so your not coming?" Toshiro asked.

"OF COURSE NOT IM THE LEADER! IM NEEDED HERE!" He yelled.

the two captains just looked at him weirdly then put the stickers on their zanpacto where it couldn't be seen.

"good, now take what you need and leave, now!" He yelled at them.

"how come you think you can boss me around?" Kenpachi said stepping towards Mayuri.

"don't bother kenpachi, he's like a child, just let it go." Toshiro said as he began to walk away.

"Who's like a child" Mayuri laughed.

toshiro's eye twitched.

"what was that?" He turned.

before he could do anything they heard a little girl's laugh and then suddenly, out of no where, there was a girl on kenpachi's shoulder.

"yachiru?" Kenpachi asked looking at the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you took too long at the meeting and I was getting BORED! So I came to find you!" She explained laughing. "But why are you here? I thought you said the captain of squad 12 was weird and creepy?"

Toshiro started laughing as Mayuri grumbled to himself.

"Let's go" Mayuri said as he handed all three of them a gigai and a sack filled with supplies. He then opened a sencimon.

 **Ok! So that's the end of this chapter! Not long but I mean this is just a prolouge! Plus I need to know if the story is good or not so you guys need to reveiw and tell me! Until next time!**

 **C-YA~**


	2. Hollows

**Hey everyone! I wanted to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! You really give me the encouragement to keep writing! And, yes! I do plan on keeping on with this story! So no worries! I will continue this story! I even plan on finishing it in the future. For now, here's chapter two!**

* * *

In keade's hut, Kagome layed resting while keade put a cool towel on kagome's head. Sango and Miroku were out looking for a demonic aura that could've been responsible for injuring Kagome. Inuyasha however, stayed sitting by kagome's side watching her sleep and waiting for her to wake up.

"Shippo, could you come with me to help fetch some more water?" Keade asked as she stood.

shippo nodded and walked out with kaede towards a nearby stream. Inuyasha stayed silent and kept watch over kagome's sleeping form.

Suddenly, Kagome eyes flickered open.

"W-Where am I?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha jumped.

"your at kaede's hut. What do you remember?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"that man..." Kagome started. She then got up quickly at the sudden memory. "He stabbed me?!"

"Calm down! Your okay! Nothing stabbed you!" Inuyasha said as he made Kagome slowly sit down.

kaede walked in and dropped the water when she saw Kagome.

"Kagome! Are ye alright?" She asked walking towards her.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled happily as he ran and gave her a huge hug.

"aw shippo, I'm sorry if I made you worry." Kagome smiled as she put her hand through shippo' hair.

"Kagome, could you tell us more about what attacked you?" Kaede asked.

"well... It was a large beast with a pointy tail and claws! The strangest thing about it though, was it had on a white mask with black markings on it."

kaede's eyes widened.

"Are ye sure that what ye saw?" Kaede asked.

"Do you know something?" Inuyasha asked.

kaede nodded.

"I do too." Miroku stated as he walked in with Sango. They both greeted Kagome then sat down.

"you see Inuyasha, these beasts can only be seen by those with high spiritual pressure." Miroku explained.

"Miroku? Sense your a monk, can't you see them too?" Sango asked.

"Well...no. It doesn't necessarily mean that you have to be a spiritual person. Some people are born with the ability and others get it from being around a person with high spirit energy." Miroku explained.

"Kagome... That means that ye must of been around someone with high spirit energy." Kaede suggested.

"or rather, someone's been following her around." Inuyasha concluded.

"aye, that makes sense." Kaede responded stroking her chin

"so wait. What was that thing that attacked me?" Kagome asked.

"probably a hollow." Miroku stated.

"a hollow?"

"It's a former deceased soul who lost their heart to sorrow or regret. If a soul does not crossover and stays in our world for too long then they can too become a hollow." Miroku explained.

"so that _thing_ used to be a human?" Kagome asked.

"well it is just a legend. I didn't belive it was true until now."

"But wait, didn't you say there was a man too?" Inuyasha asked.

"he was probably just a lost soul then." Kagome said sadly.

* * *

"YOU IMBECILES!" A loud yell came from toshiro's soul phone.

"listen Kurastuchi! It's not our fault we landed in the wrong town!" Toshiro yelled back into the soul phone.

"Where are we anyway?" Kenpachi asked looking around.

"Were at the edge of Karakura Town." Toshio explained. "It's only 13 miles away from the town higurashi's in."

"THEN GET MOVING YOU IDIOTS!" Kurastuchi yelled through the phone.

"if that man calls me an idiot one more time..." Kenpachi threatened.

"tell me about it!" Toshiro sighed.

"it's okay, Kenny! You could always ignore him!" Yachiru said happily on kenpachi's shoulder.

"I CAN HEAR YOU YA BRAT!" Kurastuchi yelled again through the phone and Toshiro winced and turned it off.

"Thank goodness. I can't stand that idiot." Kenpachi sighed.

"Onwards! That way!" Yachiru yelled happily pointing to the left.

"actually, it's that way." Toshiro said pointing in the opposite direction.

"NO! My intuition is never wrong! THAT WAY!" Yachiru yelled again.

"alright." Kenpachi started walking in yachiru's direction.

"This is going to be a looooong trip." Toshiro sighed as he followed after them.

 **Ok! So for those who haven't seen bleach, or for those who haven't seen Inuyasha, GO SEE IT! But if you just can't, I promise to explain how the characters look at some point in the story, just bear with me until then. Oh and sorry about the short chapter! They will start getting longer, no worries! Until next time!**

 **C-YA~**


	3. Orihime Joins the Team!

**Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone of you for your continued support! You really make me happy! I'm really busy this week sense school is about to start (barf) but I decided to just wake up early and start writing! But I have writers block in the mornings so this might be a terrible chapter... Well anyway, here we go!**

"SEE! WE'RE LOST AGAIN!" Toshiro yelled.

"So much for your intuition yachiru." Kenpachi said bored.

"FINE! THEN I WONT LEAD YOU! Try to find the place now!" Yachiru huffed.

toshiro sighed and pulled out his soul phone.

"DAMMIT! We're at the other side of the city!" He squeezed his fist.

"so we're still in Karakura town." Kenpachi asked.

"ya, were right above that school." ( **They are sitting in a tree next to the school, they have on giga so people can see them too!)**

"Hey look Kenny! It's bubbly bubbly!" She yelled happily.

A girl with long orange hair and blue hair pins stopped at hearing yachiru's voice and turned around.

"Hey! Yachiru! It's so nice to see you!" The girl waved smiling. "Oh, Toshiro and captain Zaraki are here too!"

The boy with the white spiky hair with blue teal eyes got angry.

"THATS CAPTIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU! And how come you called Kenpachi 'capiton Zaraki' but you just call me Toshiro!" The young caption yelled.

"hehehe sorry! I just think your a little too young to be a captain." Orihime scratched the back of her head.

toshiro grew tick marks on his head.

"Hey you! What are you doing yelling at orihime!" A tomboyish girl with spikey black hair pointed at toshiro.

"oh Tatski." Orihime turned to the girl.

"do you know these freaks?"

"um ya, there friends of mine." Orihime laughed.

"what's up with you Orihime. You made friends with a man with spiky black hair that looks like a murderer..." Kenpachi grew tick marks on his head. "A kid that bleached his hair white and is probably in a gang..." Toshiro grew tick marks on his head. "And a little girl with bright pink hair." Yachiru laughed as she finished.

"Tatski. You shouldn't judge people before you-" Orihime was interupted by the school bell.

"I'm heading to class, you coming Orihime." Tatski said picking up her bag.

"ya I'll see you there."

Tatski ran off to class and left Orihime with the soul reapers.

"um, do you want me to tell ichigo your here?" Orihime asked.

"ICHIGO! He's here?" Kenpachi asked smiling.

"umm"

"Kenpachi. Let's get going. We can't wait around here. We have a mission." Toshiro piped in.

"ugh fine."

"Where are you heading?" Orihime asked.

"we're going to Tokyo! We're going to find a girl named Kagome Higurashi so we can-" Kenpachi put a hand over yachiru's mouth.

"you can't go around telling everyone that." Toshiro said. "Sorry Orihime, we gotta go."

"wait! I can lead you to Tokyo if you'd like." Orihime suggested.

"you mean you know the way?" Kenpachi asked.

"it's ok we know the way too." Toshiro declined.

"ya but do you know the way to Higurashi shrine? I've heard of the place and I know kagome's probably over there." Orihime persuaded.

"hmm ok fine, but we're leaving now." Toshiro gave in.

"yay! Alright I have some stuff in my bag so I'll be alright leaving now." Orihime said.

"then let's go." Kenpachi ordered as he put Orihime on his back next to Yachiru. Orihime pointed west and they followed that direction.

* * *

At Karakura high school Tatski was looking around for Orihime. She had already missed a couple classes and now it was lunch. Tatski saw Ichigo and decided to aske him because he's always with her. Not alone...with Uryu, chad, sometimes Rukia...it was weird.

"Hey ichigo!" Tatski ran over to him panting.

"Tatski? Are you alright?" The orange haired boy asked.

"have you seen Orihime? I can't find her anywhere!" Tatski yelled worried.

ichigo's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?!" Ichigo raised his voice.

"I knew I shouldn't have left her with those men!" Tatski yelled at herself.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"She said they were friends! But they looked like they were in some gang or something." She explained.

ichigo ran outside.

"I have to find her spirit ribbon." He said quietly to himself as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He then grabbed a white spirit ribbon and followed it.

"Orihime, I'm coming."

* * *

Kagome picked up her bag.

"Are you sure you want me to go back?" She asked her group.

"it's for your safety. You said you've been seeing these hollows a lot lately. So if you go back to your world you should be safe." Inuyasha said walking her to the well.

"alright, I understand. I guess I'll catch up with my studies then." Kagome sighed.

inuyasha smiled. "I'll come pick you up in a couple days, see if the things go away."

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She smiled back.

inuyasha blushed. "Um, ya..right."

Kagome then walked up to the well and jumped.


	4. The Hollows Attack!

**Hey everyone! I know I have no excuse for not updating sooner, but you how it is! School's starting this week and I had to go shopping for school supplies for my younger brothers. I didn't get my supply list yet. I'm going to get it this Friday at the half-day. ANYWAY, thank you all for your reveiws, favs, and follows! I promise to give you guys all a shout-out at some point but for now, here we go!**

(kagome's point of view)

i quickly climbed out of the well. I opened the doors to the shrine house and walked out.

"Ah Kagome! Welcome back sweetheart!" My mom greeted me at the door. "Are you hungry?"

"thanks mom." I smiled and nodded.

"well good because your just in time for dinner. We can eat together today!" She replied excitedly.

i laughed and walked to the kitchen.

"hey sister! Glad your back!" Souta smiled at me.

"I am too."

* * *

"Dammit! More hollows!" Kenpachi cursed. "Yachiru, get away with Orihime."

"alright Kenny!" She practically sang as she grabbed orihime's arm and flash-stepped(or otherwise known as shunpo) away.

"why are there so many?!" Kenpachi asked Toshiro while looking at the twenty hollows gathered around them.

"MAYBE BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN SPIRIT ENERGY YOU KEEP POURING EVERYWHERE!" Toshiro yelled.

"I told you that if I hold back my spirit energy then it'll just explode." Kenpachi explained.

"now I see why your never chosen to go to the world of the living." Toshiro mumbled as he doged one of their tails and slashed at the other.

"Dammit."

* * *

"TSUBAKI!" Orihime yelled behind her barrier. A peice of her hairpin flew out and cut a hollow in half.

"Bubbly. You run, I'll take care of them." Yachiru said seriously as she slashed at one of the hollows.

"but Yachiru-"

"don't worry. I'm a lutenent remember. Just run."

Orihime nodded and ran. What Yachiru didn't realize was that their were hollows after Orihime as well. Orihime turned to see four hollows.

"I can't take all of them. I'll have to keep running." Orihime said to herself.

she then ran into a large tree. It was near a shrine but also a good ways away. She turned around and saw that she was surrounded.

"Santen kesioun! I reject!" Orihime yelled as an orange triangular barrier formed in front of her.

It blocked several attacks. One of the hollows went behind Orihime and stabbed her with his tail.

"AGH!" She yelled as her barrier shattered and another hollow hit the back of her head, hard. Orihime fell to the floor unconscious. The four hollows then turned and went out to find the one with the most spirit energy.

* * *

"ANNND...TWENTY!" Kenpachi yelled as he cut the last of the hollows.

"come on. Let's go find Yachiru and Orihime." Toshiro said as he ran in their direction.

as they were jumping across the trees they heard a laugh and went in that direction.

"take that!" Yachiru yelled as she cut the last hollow.

"Your having fun." Kenpachi said as he walked towards Yachiru with Toshiro in tow.

"Kenny!" Yachiru laughed as she jumped onto kenpachi's shoulder.

"where's Orihime?" Toshiro asked noticing the missing orange haired girl.

"THIS WAY!" Yachiru yelled pointing towards east.

"are you sure?" Kenpachi asked.

"Are you questioning my intuition?!" Yachiru gasped.

"No, let's go." Kenpachi said running east.

"following this girl is the worst idea ever." Mumbled Toshiro as he followed Kenpachi.

* * *

"thanks mom! Dinner was delicious!" Kagome said putting her bowl in the sink.

"glad you like it. Would you like me to set up a bath for you?" Her mom replied.

"no thanks, I think I'm going to take a little walk." Kagome said as she walked outside. _I'm going to visit inuyasha's tree._ Kagome thought to herself.

she started her walk and felt something strange as she approached the tree. When she made it to the tree she noticed the smell of blood and looked down to see a girl with bright orange hair bleeding out on the ground.

"HEY! ARE YOU OK?! HELLO?!" She started shaking the girl. She then realized that she wouldn't get up and picked her up. "I'm going to take you to my shrine. My mother used to be a nurse so she'll be able to help you."

Kagome rushed inside. Her mom gasped when she saw saw the bleeding girl.

"Take her to the spare room, I'll get my supplies." Mrs Higurashi ordered.


	5. Lost Memory

**Hey everyone! So glad you guys are liking the story so far! I want to thank:**

 **Blue Fary Girl**

 **darkKitsune12**

 **Fairy Flame Key**

 **Unwellin neinna Von Rosen**

 **MS Blackmon**

 **MelanieD54**

 **MoonStarFlower**

 **RosePaedel**

 **edenakoky**

 **kimmico**

 **Sango531**

 **SilverFlamingKitsune**

 **for their continued support. I also want to thank YOU for reading. Here we go!**

"She's going into cardiac arrest. I don't know what else to do. I'm so sorry." Mrs. Higurashi said sadly to her daughter.

"what if we sent her to a hospital?" Kagome asked quickly, not wanting to lose the girl.

"they would say the same thing. I'm sorry." She repeated as she walked out of the room leaving Kagome alone with her.

"I wish I'd known you. Then maybe you wouldn't have had to die. If things were different-"

she was interuppted by a glow in the girl's hair pin.

"what the-"

suddenly two peices of her hair pin separated. One went to her head and another to her feet. The started to glow an orange light and an oval shape appeared in front of the girl.

kagome gasped. _Is she a demon? Did she come from the well?_

* * *

"NOW WERE BACK IN THE SAME PLACE AGAIN!" Toshiro yelled aggravated.

"Yachiru...didn't you say you knew where Orihime went?" Kenpachi asked slowly.

"I said that?" Yachiru answered innocently blinking.

"PLEASE TELL ME SHE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT?!" Toshiro yelled as Kenpachi facepalmed.

"Toshiro. Now what do we do?" Kenpachi asked bored out of his mind.

"I'm going to try and trace her spirit ribbon. We shouldn't be _that_ far away from her." Toshiro said glaring at Yachiru and sighing.

"ya know, if you keeping sighing your going to take all your happiness away!" Yachiru warned.

toshiro just grunted as a reply.

* * *

After A few minutes of silently watching the girl with surprise, Her eyes fluttered open and she regained consciousness.

"we are still healing you. Please stay still." The hair pin...TALKED?

"AGH! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS?" She began flailing her arms around forcing her hairpieces to return to her hairpins.

"Wait! You weren't done healing yourself." Kagome said trying to make sense of everything.

"who are you?" Orihime asked immediately standing. She than clutched her head and asked, "who-who am I?"

 **Ok ya I know, short chapter, but I thought it would be good to end it there. No worries though! I plan to update real soon! Maybe even today...if I write the chapter... Still there's a high chance I'm updating today!**


	6. Separation

**YAY! See? I'm updating early! I actually started writing this right after I updated. I already wrote the first half and now I'm writing the second half of this chapter. So YAY! That was quick! Well here we go!**

"what do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I-I don't know! I d-don't remember ANYTHING!" She stuttered as she grabbed her head.

"think hard. Tell me anything that pops into your head."

"Umm..well..AGH! I don't even know my name!" She replied sadly.

 _Maybe she's a demon. I really should take her back to the well if she is. But...what if she's not a demon...I KNOW! I'll take her to Inuyasha! He can smell if she's a demon or not!_ Kagome thought to herself

"ok! So I have a friend who will be able to tell me what you are!" Kagome explained to the orange haired girl.

"what I am? But... Aren't I the same thing you are. A human?" Orihime asked.

"with those powers of your I kinda doubt it. But you do look it so you could be a half-demon." Kagome thought out loud.

"is that a bad thing?" Orihime asked.

"no. My friend is a half-demon." She replied.

orihime bit her lip.

"Alright. Take me to your friend."

* * *

"I can sense her. She's nearby." Ichigo said to himself as he looked at a shrine.

He followed the spirit ribbon until it lead to a shrine house. He opened the door and saw Orihime standing on the ledge of a well.

"Orihime?" He asked as she jumped into the well.

"WHAT THE HELL?! IS SHE COMMITTING SUICIDE?!" He yelled as he ran to the well and tried to grab the girl's hand but it was too late. She was already in the well.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped down the well.

 _What was she thinking? What happened while I was gone? Did those guys do something so horrible to her that she didn't want to live anymore? Dammit! This is all my fault!_

Ichigo expected to land harshly on her body but instead, he landed softly on the ground. Orihime was nowhere to be seen.

"maybe it was an illusion or something." Ichigo thought as he climbed out of the well. Ichico took a good look around and realized something.

"Where's the shrine house?" He took another look and saw trees and a forest. He was met by a rushing breeze and the smell of flowers.

"where the hell am I?"

* * *

"Are you serious Kenpachi?" Toshiro asked the rushing captain as they ran in the direction of a shrinehouse.

"Ya! I definitely sensed Ichigo's spirit energy spike. If he's going to go have fun in battle without me, then he's got a hell of a lot coming at him." Kenpachi laughed.

"sometimes that guy makes me thankful for sanity." Toshiro mumbled to himself.

"what about bubbly bubbly?" Yachiru asked.

"Ichigo must've found her. Maybe he's fighting a hollow that attacked her right now. That guy sure does love that strange women."Kenpachi answered.

Yachiru laughed.

Soon they made it to a shrine house. They opened the doors and saw a old well.

"what the hell? I'm a hundred percent sure that's his spirit energy inside that well." Kenpachi thought out loud.

"what do you think he did, jump?" Yachiru said standing on the edge of the well and looking down.

"He's not that stupid...right?" Asked Toshiro.

"I don't-" suddenly Yachiru slipped and started to fall down the well.

"YACHIRU!" Kenpachi yelled as he jumped down the well with her.

"oh for pete's sake! I'm so gonna regret this!" Toshiro said before he jumped too.

(kenpachi's POV)

inside the well, I reached for Yachiru but then i saw a strange purple light. Yachiru got pushed left while I fell straight. I saw Toshiro fall to the right.

"oh great." I said as I land softly on the bottom of the well.

"YACHIRU?" I called.

No response.

i quickly climbed to the top and saw a bunch of trees and greenery.

"this must be the Feudal era. I heard that Kagome Higurashi could go to the past from a well but I didn't think it was true." I mumbled to myself. "I need to find Yachiru."

i started walking around searching for any human spirit energy nearby. I kept walking and I sensed an energy that put a smile on my face that went from ear to ear. I ran to the energy as fast as I can. I quickly drew out my zanpacto (which looked like a normal katana because he was wearing a gigai.) i took a huge swing and instantly my blade was met by another.

"Ichigo!" I breathed happily.

(ichigo's point of view)

i was walking around admiring the greenery.

"Did Orihime come here?" I asked myself.

I sudeednly felt a large spiritual pressure and it sounded like a bull was coming my way.

"Dammit!" I said as I pulled out my combat pass and turned into my soul form. I then raised my balde up to meet another's.

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi breathed happily.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled.

"having fun!" Kenpachi smiled.

"you psychopath! I'm busy right now!" I yelled at him as I sheathed my sword.

"are you looking for Yachiru?" Kenpachi asked.

"did she get lost too?"

"Ya. I can sense her spirit ribbon at all. Either she's unconscious, far away, or both." Kenpachi sighed at the last part.

"as much as I hate to say this, we should probably look together." I suggested.

"ya I-"

"BUT NO FIGHTING ME UNTIL WE'RE DONE!" I interupted.

"ha! You drive a hard bargain but Yachiru means a lot to me...so I guess we have a deal." Kenpachi said as he stuck out his hand.

i smiled and shook his hand.

* * *

(Orihime's point of view)

i followed Kagome through a village and every villager looked at me strangely. They were whispering. I heard stuff like,

"is it a demon?" "Looks like it!" "Look at her hair!" "Her chest is abnormally big. Must be a demon." "What kind of demon is it?" "Let's run her out of the village!"

I got closer to Kagome and tried to ignore the villagers.

"Ok, this is the hut." Kagome told me.

she walked in and was greeted by a strange girl with a boomerangs on her back, a monk, a child with a tail, and...some weird guy with long white hair and dog ears. Oh my...I have to touch those ears.

"KAGOME! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME UNTIL I PICKED YOU UP!" The dog man yelled at her.

"ya but-"

i walked into sight and everyone's attention was on me.

"hi." I said awkwardly as me and Kagome sat down with the group.

"who are you?" The dog man asked putting a hand on his sword.

"I-i don't know..."

The dog man dropped his hand from his sword.

"what do you mean? How do you not know?" He asked.

"I found her unconscious and bleeding from many wounds. She was going to die when a strange light came out and saved her...but she had lost all her memory." Kagome explained.

"what attacked you?" The boomerangs girl asked.

"I don't remember." I answered sadly.

the monk stood and walked towards me. He picked up my hands and held the tightly.

"don't worry fair maiden! I, Miroku, will help you!" He announced.

"but...why are you rubbing my thighs?" I asked scooting closer to Kagome.

"MONK!" Boomerang girl yelled.

"what did you mean by 'light'" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"oh that reminds me! Can you find out if she's a demon or not by her scent?" Kagome asked.

"umm I don't think that's how it works. She'll just have to come with us until she regains her memory." Inuyasha said calmly.

kagome beamed.

"You wanna come with us?!" She asked me.

"I'd love to!" I laughed. "But..." I said the last part kinda quietly. "Please keep the monk away from me."

Dog man started laughing and Miroku sighed.

"Let me introduce you to everyone!" Kagome smiled.

* * *

(normal point of view)

"Rin. Go to the river with jaken to catch fish." Seshoumaru said in his monotone as he walked away.

"Where ever are you going milord?" Jaken asked.

"where else? To find Niraku." He said without another word.

rin pulled up her kimono and started jumping around in the river. The river was really wide and kind of deep but she stayed on the shallow side. She was beginning to wonder if it was a river because of how big it was...the water also stopped flowing at some point. Maybe it was connected to the ocean. She saw a huge fish move past her and she followed it hurriedly.

Jaken was too busy mumbling to himself that he didn't realize that Rin had went out of his sight.

(Rin's point of view)

 _lord Seshoumaru is going to be so proud of me when he sees me catch this fish all on my own! I always let jaken or lord seshoumaru help me...I want to be able to do this on my own! I'm going to prove myself to them!_ I thought happily to myself.

the fish noticed me and turned towards me. It started coming towards me.

 _strange fish. Doesn't it realize that I'm going to catch it? Wait. Sense when do fish have large fins...and really big teeth...HOLD ON! ITS A SHARK!_

I rushed through the water, trying to get away. Lord seshoumaru told me that sharks eat people. He told me that if I ever saw one near me...to scream his name.

 _im tired of being rescued. I'm going to do this myself. I can handle this. If I keep calling for my lord...will he hate me?_

I took a deep breath. I finally made it out of the water. The shark didn't give up just yet. It tried to bite my arm off but I yanked my arm away so he could only leave a medium sized scratch. It was sort of deep but didn't hit anything that would cause my arm. I fell back and rolled down a hill. I was safe.

I took deep breaths. _I did it! I made it out without bothering lord Seshoumaru!_

I turned and looked around. I was sitting on my knees. I saw something bright pink. I stood up and walked towards it. I took a long look and realized something... It's a girl.


	7. Yachiru Meets Rin

**I want to thank everyone who favorited and followed! You guys make my world and I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I really want to thank Kimmico for being a regular reviewer. Thank you for spending your time to read and write to me. Your halarious and I love hearing from you! ON WITH THE STORY!**

rin took a deep breath. She looked at the scratch on her arm. It was deeper then it looked. She applied pressure to the bleeding wound and reached over to the girl.

"pleaseDontBeDeadPleaseDontBeDeadPleaseDontBeDead." Rin mumbled quickly as she shook the girl.

"IT WAS A MOONCAKE?!" Yachiru yelled as she jumped up scaring Rin causing her to fall backwards.

 **Yachiru's point of view**

I was breathing hard from the nightmare I couldn't remember. I looked around and saw trees and a huge river on a hill next to us.

"ow."

I jumped at the sudden voice and realized I must've hit a girl while I was waking.

"oh hi there! Hehehe whatcha doin there? DID I DO THAT TO YOUR ARM?" Yachiru asked the girl.

"oh your awake! No this was her before. I'm Rin!" Rin said bowing slightly.

"I'm Yachiru! Um where am I?" I said looking around.

"oh your feudal Japan. At least I think we are...I'll ask Lord Seshoumaru." Rin said.

"who's that?"

"He's the strongest and kindest person in the whole world!" She exclaimed with admiration and stars in her eyes.

"strongest? Then you've never met Kenny! Hehehe" I laughed.

"Kenny? Never heard of him."

"well I've never heard of this Seshoumaru guy!" I huffed.

"well I'll let you meet him. Then you can let me meet Kenny!" Rin said happily.

i gasped.

"WHERE IS KENNY?" I yelled noticing his absence.

"oh you got lost?"

i nodded helplessly.

"what does this Kenny person mean to you?" Rin asked lifting an eyebrow.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"well why do you want to find him so badly?"

"Kenny...when I was young. My family and village were murdered by bandits. I didn't even have a name." I said sadly.

"you too huh."

i looked at her.

"my family was murdered too. People are a lot more scarier then demons." She said sadly.

"ya. Kenny gave me a name and we went everywhere together. Please ,you have to help me find him." I begged.

"I'll ask my lord. Come on!" Rin said happily as she led me up the hill.

When we made it up the hill i saw huge hollow. And when I say huge, I mean HUGE! It was shaped like giant lizard. It had a huge tail and a boney mask.

"what is that thing?!" Rin yelled.

"you mean you can see it too?" I asked amazed.

"Ya. I've seen one of them before too. Seshoumaru asked me the same question." The girl replied confused.

"when did you start being able to see them?" I asked wondering if she was like Kagome, killing a soul reaper and your soul ribbon turning red.

"when my lord brought me back to life with his sword." She explained.

 _is he a soul reaper too? I better report this to Kenny._

"Stand back, Rin." I sad as I pulled out my zanpacto. (Which looked like an ordinary katana because I was in a gigai)

"alright." The girl said eyeing me strangely.

I yelled out a battle cry and ran towards the hollow. It flung its tail at me causing me to fly back. It rushed towards Rin. It threw its tail at her intending to peirce her but I jumped in front of her.

its tail scraped my shoulder and I cried out in pain.

"Yachiru! Your hurt!" Rin yelled.

"I'll be fine. Get away." I yelled at her.

the girl looked frightened. She was visibly shaking.

"I'm sorry, my lord." She took a deep breth. "LORD SEHOMUMARU!"

* * *

 **Seshoumaru's point of view**

I walked back to Seshoumaru and saw Jaken rushing back in forth in the water.

"Rin! Rin! Where did you go?!" He yelled frantically

my eyes got wide.

"you lost Rin!" I growled at him.

"GUAHH MILORD! S-she W-was just H-here! I'm so sorry! I'll find her right A-away! P-please don't kill me!" He stuttered bowing and shaking for his life.

i stepped on jaken on the way to the water.

"LORD SESHOUMARU!"

"RIN!" I yelled as I rushed to the voice.

it was up the ways of a hill where the river connected to an ocean. I saw Rin. A hollow was a few feet away from her.

 _Hollows. Those disgusting creatures are souls, just like the demons of the netherworld I cut through. They shouldn't be after Rin because I cut her demons of the netherworld...yet there they are. I wonder-_

My thoughts were interupted when the hollow attacked Rin. I rushed to go save her but stopped when a girl around her age with short pink hair and what looked to be an ordinary katana.

"STAND BACK, RIN! Your arm was already injured! Let me handle this!" Yachiru yelled seriously. (Which was way out of character but, hey! She needs to have some mature ness)

 _this girl..why is she protecting Rin? Who is she? She's strong. But only a child..._

I then realized what she said before. Rin's arm was injured?! Yes. I smell the blood. But she's injured too. She won't last long.

The hollow was going to stab her when I jumped down and slashed the spirit with my tensaiga. The demon roared then disintegrated.

"T-Thank you." The girl said bowing to me. "Do you happen to be Lord Seshoumaru?"

"Lord Seshoumaru!" Rin yelled as she ran up to me smiling. "Thank you for saving me and Yachiru."

"So you must be Yachiru. How did you meet Rin?" I asked curiously.

"oh! She found me unconscious on the floor! I'm not really sure why I was there because I remember falling into a well before I got here. I couldn't find my friends and Rin said you would help me, but then this Hollow-"

"hold on." I said stopping her rambling. "How can you see them?"

"I was just born like that I guess." Yachiru said scratching the back of her neck.

"what about you sword? Where did you learn to fight?"

"my friend taught me! I need you to help me find him!" She said summing up her story.

 _so what I got from her story was she was taught by her friend to fight. One day she fell down a well and woke up via Rin. Then she saw the hollow attacked and there's where I came in. Makes sense._

"I will help you find your friend because I want to meet him and because you saved Rin. Come along. I'll help you and Rin heal." I announced as we walked towards Jaken.

"Thank you, Lord Seshoumaru." Yachiru bowed as she followed after us.


	8. Orange?

**Hey guys! I'm updating early because I got a new follow and fav, you know who you are! Thank you so much! I'm updating for you friend! Oh and before we can begin, if you haven't noticed, this is rated T...so that means there's going to be a hell of a lot of cuss words. Anyway...ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Orihime asked.

"No! We're not! So for the final time, Orange!, I KNOW WHERE IM GOING!" Inuyasha yelled.

"then which way are we going?"

Inuyasha's mouth made a line.

"Towards Naraku or the Jews shards!" Inuyasha stated.

"Aaand where is that?"

Inuyasha was silent.

"I KNEW IT! We are lost!" Orihime laughed.

"SHUT IT ORANGE!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"those two are at it again." Miroku sighed.

"I remember when it used to be Inuyasha and Kagome. Now it seems it's Inuyasha and Orange." Sango sighed.

"hey guys...why are we calling her orange?" Kagome changed the subject.

"cuz she doesn't have a name and her hair's orange." Inuyasha explained bluntly.

"but we have no right to-"

"it's ok Kagome! I actually like the name orange!" Orihim- I mean orange- said happily.

"It's settled then!" Miroku replied "your name will be orange!"

Orihime laughed nervously. "Umm could you let go of my waist please..."

 **WHACK!**

"Oww! Sango! What was that for?!" Miroku asked.

"Your womanizing again!" Sango yelled pulling her weapon up again.

"no Sango! Honest! That wasn't me this time!" Miroku yelled.

"then who-"

"AGAHHH!" Orange yelled as she was grabbed by what looked like a vine and lifted into the air.

"ORANGE!" The team yelled as the pulled out their weapons.

"SET THE WEAPONS DOWN!" A musculine voice boomed As I man came out of the woods. "Or else I'll kill her."

He had long brown hair and a handsome looking face. His eyes were bright blue and he had a human look.

"What do you want with her?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That is none of your concern! Go back to hell HALF demon!" Them man yelled making the vines come to him as he put his arm around her waist.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HAL-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT! LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Orange yelled interuppting inuyasha.

the man receded the vines and it solidified as his sword.

"I want you my sweet orange. Your innocence and beauty have caused every demon to desire you. I will have you." The demon smiled.

orange looked like she was gonna barf.

"HA! See! She's not interested! Now go away before I chop your head off!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Of course she's interested! I'm the most handsome demon in all the land!" The demon bragged.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Orange said as she made a puking motion.

kagome couldn't help but crack a smile. The situation was actually quite comical! It was funny!

"I don't care if your not interested! You are my one and only love! We will be together forever my demoness!" He said lovingly.

"I think you are mistaken. I am no demoness! I am a human!" Orange announced.

the demon laughed. "Do you seriously belive that! Just look at you! You have bright orange hair, just one of your breasts are the size of my head, and I sense demonic power on you!"

"What? So...orange really is a demon. That can't be." Kagome said speachless.

"even if her breasts are big, she still is human!" Miroku said earning a whack from Sango.

Orange blushed a bit. _I wish they would stop talking about my breast like that..._

"You are all fools! At least you, HALF demon, are able to sense her strong abilities!" The demon laughed.

the team turned to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down because he new he was right, Orihime does have demonic abilities...but, she's not demonic herself. Maybe she's weilding something demonic.

"I don't care what orange is! She's my friend! I say we save her already!" Sango yelled.

"I don't think so." The demon said as wings grew from his back and he flew away leaving lots of vines to attack so they wouldn't follow.

"ORANGE!" The team yelled as Inuyasha slashed through the vines.

"WIND SCAR!"

By the time all of the vines were gone orange and the demon were out of sight.

"DAMMIT!" Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Inuyasha, can you follow her scent?" Kagome asked him.

"ya I think so! Come on! Let's go!" Inuyasha said as Kagome got on his back and Sango and Miroku rode kilala.

* * *

(Orihime/orange's point of view)

I was dragged into a castle by my waist and put into a master bedroom.

"W-What are you doing?" I Asked as I backed away from the bed.

"putting you in your room. I would sleep with you but then my 17 wives ('one and only love' huh) would get jealous. So you can rest until our wedding tommorrow."

"T-TOMORROW?!" I all but spat.

"yes, I hope you won't mind, we're going to have two weddings in one. I'm also marrying a younger girl. Well C-YA!" The demon said as he locked the door and ran off.

i sighed. "At least I'm safe now."

"Excuse me, my lady?" A heard a man behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your personal servant! I have to help you dress into your kimono and style your hair! " he said with a huge smile.

"umm, why can't I just stay the way I am?" I asked as I walked over to a mirrior and examined myself.

I had long straight orange hair that reached my elbows and big grey eyes. I was wearing a grey school uinfom. It was a grey long sleeved jacket over a white blouse with a grey short skirt. I had shoes with long socks to finish the look. And now that I actually look...my breast are huge...maybe it's a condition or something. I should wear a tighter to make them look smaller.

"hmm...I guess we could keep your style but we're changing the look...let me see here..." The man as he stared at me then ran into a closet and started picking out clothes.

"sense your not interested in kimonos, I got several other choices..." He said as he pulled out a couple outfits and started throwing clothes at me.

after a couple of minutes I was wearing a pure white blouse with cute buttons and short (and I mean SHORT) jean shorts.

"Um. I like it but. The shorts are shorter then I'm used to." I admitted.

"Oh well!" He said as he walked away.

"great." I mumbled sarcastically.

 **Ok So, I'm stopping here because I have school tomorrow and I need to sleep. So anyway, who's this mystery demon who 'loves' Orihime? And how do you like her nickname, orange? Where's Ichigo when ya need him?! Anyway. Short chapter but that's because I update yesterday or the day before that so... Well Reveiw, follow, fav, eat, sleep, poop, whatever! Just know that the more ya reveiw the faster I update!**

 **C-YA~**


	9. Demon Or Hollow?

**Thank you all for the reveiws! Im updating for that and because I got a great idea, with help from a PM, thanks for that BTW. And because I'm bored and want to know what happens next myself. Oh and I'll explain the Short jeans in the feudal era thing! I know they not supposed to be feudal era and all but I put that there on purpose. I think...or maybe I wasn't thinking... WELL ANYWHOO!**

 **Warning: reminding you that this is rated T for awful language. Heh.**

 **(Orihime's point of view)**

"That demon...something's off about him." I whispered to myself.

"my lady. You are to report to dinner with my lord." The servant smiled.

"ya..." I said slowly as I stood and followed him.

I need to investigate the guy anyway so why not follow along for now.

when we made it to the table I sat down with 17 other wemon.

"Umm, hello! I'm orange...erm, nice to meet you?" I said awkwardly.

the wemon stated at me with anger or sadness.

"another one huh. I'm sorry." One of them said sincerely.

the demon then walked in and sat down.

"orange, it's nice of you to join us to today! We were talking about how we-"

i zoned him out. I focused real hard. I'm not really sure what I was doing but deep down it felt like I've done it before. I started to see these weird strings everywhere. Most were white. One of them though, was black.

" _ORIHIME! FOR GOD'S SAKE CAN YOU HEAR ME! IVE BEEN YELLING AT YOU FOR LIKE TWO WHOLE DAYS! GET THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR ASS AND RESPOND! HEY DUMBASS!_ " I heard a voice yell at me.

My eyes grew wide. Everyone was carrying on with their conversation like they didn't hear anything. Was it in my head?

 _"SO YOU CAN HEAR ME! HUH DUMBASS! WERE YOU IGNORING ME THIS WHOLE TIME?! IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS NEXT TIME YOU SUMMON ME YOU BITCH! SO SUMMON ME ALREADY!"_

"Um can I be excused." I asked politely.

"restroom's to the down the hall to the right." Said a black haired girl.

"Thank you!" I said as I ran down the hall and entered the restroom.

"Spill it, who are you?" I said to the voice, suspecting it followed me.

"summon me first, Orihime." The voice said.

"Orihime? Who's that? I'm orange." I replied.

"oh right! You lost your memory! Well just because you didn't summon me I'm not telling you shit!"

"then tell me how to summon you!" I said trying to keep my voice down.

"I'm Tsubaki. Just call my name."

"Alright...Tsubaki?"

My hairpin began to glow and a peice flew out. It was a little man with spiky black hair, a mask over his face so you can only see his eyes and was wearing a red and black outfit. He also had...wings?

"umm-"

orihime was interuppted with tsubaki pulling her hair and yelling at her.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH IM GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU JACKASS! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME YOU FUCKING-"

"I get it I get! Please let goooo!" I whispered in pain so I wouldn't let anyone hear me.

tsubaki finally released me with another round of cuss words.

"So...who are you?" Orange asked.

"there's no time. You need to kill that hollow." He told me.

"hollow?"

"DONT TELL ME YOU FORGOT WHAT A HOLLOW WAS!"

"No no! I just didn't see a hollow." I calmed him down.

"so you actually think that hollow is a demon?" Tsubaki said in amusement.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, the guy who kidnapped you is a Vasto Lordess." Tsubaki replied gravely.

"you mean an arrancar?"

"No, I mean he's the highest level of the memos grenade."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" I half yelled so I wouldn't draw attention. "I can't defeat those?!"

"With me you can. Just try."

"but what do I say? What do I do?" I asked worriedly.

"I'll lead you through it. Please hurry!"

* * *

(Kagome's point of view)

I looked at my hands.

"Inuyasha, something doesn't feel right." I told as we Stopped in an open field in the middle of the woods.

"is there a jewel shard?"

"No...that's not it. It reminds me of something but stronger." I said not making sense.

"Doesn't matter we gotta save orange." He responded.

suddenly we heard rustling above us.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked sniffing the air. "It smells...human. There's two. One of them smells...fake."

"fake?" I asked as two figures jumped in front of me stepping on Inuyasha.

they were two humans. One of them had spikey orange hair and a school uniform. The other on had long spiky black hair and was wearing black Hakama pants with a black in white shirt.

"Umm-"

i was interuppted by Inuyasha growling and throwing the two men off him. The Twom men landed on their feet and Inuyasha stood with a huff.

"hey! Soul reaper! We need your help!" Orange head said.

"soul what?" Inuyasha asked.

"not you! The girl. We need _her_ help." He asked again.

"me? Why do you need me?" I asked.

"because, you're going the same direction as Orihime. I wanted to know if you knew her." He replied.

"Orihime? Who's that?" I replied.

"guess you don't know her. Come on Kenpa-" he froze when he saw Inuyasha and Kenpachi drawing their swords and staring at eachother with intensity.

"Not again, Dammit! Come on Kenpachi! You can't draw your sword at everyone! THATS ENOUGH DAMMIT!" The yelled at his friend.

"oh, no I'm gonna enjoy this one. He looks fun." Kenpachi laughed.

"ya know, you the creepiest son of a bitch I've ever met. So GET YOUR ASS OVER HER SO WE CAN FUCKING FIND ORIHIME!" He yelled again.

"FINE! Just get off my ass already!" Kenpachi huffed.

"I'm really sorry about that." Orange head appoligized.

"humph!" Inuyasha huffed as he turned his head.

"i'll see ya later then soul reaper!" Orange head waved as he was about to take off.

"wait! My name isn't soul reaper! It Kagome Ka-go-me!"

"Sorry, I just didn't know your name so I just called you what you were." Orange head shrugged.

what I was?

"what's your name? I already know the spiky bell head is Kenpachi, but who are you?" I asked receiving a glare from Kenpachi himself.

"my names Ichigo, Ichigo Kurasaki!" He smiled.

"one more question...why are you wearing a school uniform?"

he froze.

"your wearing one too so I figured you were sent here by head captain Yammamoto to the feudal era..." He said.

"hold on...are you, Kagome Higurashi?" Kenpachi said as he suddenly became interested in what Ichigo was saying.

"h-how do you know who I am?" I asked.

we were interuppted by kilala landing with Miroku and Sango.

"That's where you guys were! Why didn't you tell us you were gonna stop!" Miroku said not noticing the strangers.

"I'll talk to them." Inuyasha announced as he went off with Miroku and Sango to catch them up on things.

"Kagome Higurashi. Your coming with us." Kenpachi said serious.

"what? What do you mean, Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked.

"stupid, did you think we came here as a coincidence or to help you find Orihime? We came here to capture _her."_ Kenpachi spat when he said 'her'

"we? Who else came? And why are you after Kagome?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Hitsugaya and Yachiru are here as well. We came to bring this murderer back to the soul society." He explained.

"murderer? I think you got the wrong girl! I've never killed anyone in my life!" I said putting my hands up defensively.

(ichigo's point of view)

"explain." I said bluntly and confused.

"Kagome killed a soul reaper so that she could gain his strength." He replied.

"I don't understand, I thought you said there was no soul society in this era. So how could there be a soul reaper?" I said even more confused.

"Listen, just grab the girl and send her to the soul society, I'll go find Yachiru and Hitsugaya."

"What no! I'm innocent!" The girl pleaded.

"then how are you a soul reaper?" Kenpachi asked unamused, which was unlike him.

"IM NOT! I'm a priestess! That's it! I'm not soul..whatever! I'm a Preistess!" Kagome yelled.

"I don't care. I have my orders, your coming with me." Kenpachi said as he was about to grab Kagome.

i jumped in front of Kagome.

"UGH YOUR SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS ICHIGO! Just get out of the way!" Kenpachi sighed.

"until you have proof she's a murderer, I'm not letting you take her in." I stated.

i could feel the girls stare on my back. I could just tell she was smiling.

kenpachi sighed.

"Listen Ichigo, you have until we find the rest of our team to prove she's not a murderer. Until then I'm going to go get Toshiro and Yachiru. I can feel one of them's spiritual pressure, I don't know who though. I was never good with that." Kenpachi announced as he ran off in the direction of the energy.

"thank you." The girl said as I turned around.

"don't worry about it." I responded simply.

we both looked into eachother's eyes for a second until Inuyasha appeared in front of me.

"Stay away from Kagome dumbass." He glared at me.

"did you just call me...huh, okay whatever dog shit." I smiled proudly at his new nickname considering the ears. Which still freak me out. Kenpachi explained to me that there were demons in this era but I didn't belive him till I saw the ears.

his ears twitched.

"DOG SHIT? WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO DUMBASS!"

"DOG SHIT!"

"DUMBASS!"

"DOG SHIT!"

"DUMBASS!

"DOG SHIT!"

"DUMB-"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha face planted into the floor, Which left a crater!

"KAGOME! What the hell!"

"come on, we gotta go find orange!" Kagome yelled.

"Well I gotta go find Orihime, il catch you later Kagome!" Ichigo said as he waved.

"was it just me or did he really just sound like koga on the last part." Miroku said as he stepped up from behind Inuyasha.

sango nudged his arm.

"don't say that in front of Inuyasha, he get jealous!" Sango whispered to Miroku. With inuyasha's hearing though, he heard her.

"IM NOT JELOUS!" He yelled.

"Ichigo Kurasaki, huh." Kagome said still looking in the direction he went.

"oh no! Please don't tell me you like him, TOO!" Inuyasha whined.

"TOO?!" Kagome yelled.

"Ya think he means koga?" Sango asked.

"SIT!"

 **Ok so let's reveiw what we got! Kenpachi told Kagome she was a soul reaper but she has no idea what the hell it means. There's also the Orihime finding out the cussing Tsubaki! Heh! She said she was going to try to attack the demon which she found out was actually a Vasto Lordess... So ya he's a hollow. Inuyasha and Ichigo hate each other's guts...so yeah, average Thursday.**

 **Thank you all for reading so far!**

 **C-YA~**


	10. Kagome's Fight!

**Ok woopsie! Updated wrong chapter...this is akward. Here's the right one!**

 **Hey guys! i know I haven't updated in a while but I really didn't know what to do?! So I decided that I want YOU to decide the pairings. Please just put what you want to see down in the reveiws. I don't care if your a guest or you don't have time (which I promise you do cuz it's only like two names with an X between them..) so ya. Please decide. If I don't get a consisting answer then I will use my original plan, which was IchigoXorihime and InuyashaXkagome.**

 **anyway, shout out to 581. Happy Late Birthday! and thank you for reveiwing and telling me your honest opinions!**

 **warning: major case of the cusses.**

"A castle?" Ichigo mumbled to himself as he looked around. "Ya I sense her."

Ichigo walked through an opening in the back sliding past the guards.

"Now all I do is find..."

he was stopped midway when he saw 17 different turns that all looked exactly the same. It was like a maze.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Ichigo yelled causing an echo.

"HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yelled a guard as he ran towards me with 24 other guards.

"this justs gets shittier every second." Ichigo cursed as he ran away from the horde of guards stampeding his way.

* * *

"are you ready?" Tsubaki asked me.

"yes." I took a deep breath, "I can do this."

"Let's go."

I walked down the hall and back to the dining room. The girls were all gone.

"your late. Dinner's over." The hollow said upset.

"I didn't know hollows ate." I ignored him.

the hollow shot her a surprised look.

"what gave me away?" He asked shocked.

"one reason, humans and demons in this era don't have jean shorts, yet your servant had one of these in the closet." I smirked, actually having just realizing that at the moment.

"actually I stole those from that lovely young maiden you were traveling with." He replied.

"That's why they looked so familiar! Ha!" I thought to myself.

"that doesn't explain why you knew I was a hollow."

"that's none of your business!" I snapped not wanting to harm Tsubaki.

i could feel Tsubaki yelling at me again to summon him.

"even if you did find out. What are you going to do know?" He smirked stepping towards me.

"TSUBAKI!" I yelled as I recited a chant under my breath and Tsubaki rushed towards the hollow.

"Wha-" the demon was interuppted when his hand arm fell off.

"I missed?" I asked myself as I realized something horrifying.

the hollow's severed arm which was on the floor now was clutching and crushing Tsubaki.

"TSUBAKI!" I yelled in horror.

my eyes then went wide when I couldn't see the hollow for a moment. It then appeared right in front of me with his hands on my neck. I struggled but it was no use. The hollow then smirked.

* * *

(kagome's point of view)

i was inside a maze of a castle on inuyasha's back. Miroku and Sango split up and were searching elsewhere using kilala' nose.

"DAMN!" They heard a voice yell coming their way.

"what the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed when he saw Ichigo running this way screaming with 20ish guards right behind them.

"IDIOT! You just brought them to us! Dumbass!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"shut up Dog shit! Oh hey Kagome! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked now running beside us.

"were coming to find orange." Kagome stated.

"oh, she must be here with Orihime too then." Ichigo said as we bumbed into Miroku and Sango.

"let us handle them." Sango stated taking out her hiraikotsu.

"Thanks!"

"Her scents up ahead!" Inuyasha stated seeing two big doors.

* * *

"I'm going to show you! My true form!" The demon roared.

A slimy green beast with red eyes and and a scaly tail burst out of his demon looking appearance. A white long boney mask. He had sharp teeth and claws. His claws were close to piercing orange's skin.

orange gasped at the hideous creature.

"ya know, I've heard of ugly but sheesh!" Ichigo said smiling with his body on the floor and in his soul reaper state. He was holding his sword out.

"Ichigo! This isn't the time to be sleeping!" Sango yelled shaking ichigo's body.

"what do you mean? He's right there!" Kagome exclaimed from inuyasha's back.

"ya. I can see him too." Inuyasha stated.

"that's because I put my spirit energy in you, Sango, miroku, come her so I can put my energy in you too." Kagome said jumping off inuyasha's back and placing a hand Sango.

"hmm so you have a lot of spirit energy. Are you a soul reaper or a Preistess?" The hollow asked.

kagome drew her bow. "Let go of orange!"

"Orange? You mean Orihime?" Ichigo asked confused.

"wait you mean...we were looking for the same person?" Inuyasha asked.

"should've known because you both have orange hair. Heh your probably related." Shippo laughed on kilala.

"um sorry to interupt you but, *gasp*, a can't breath!" Orange/Orihime yelled.

"ORIHIME!" Don't worry!" Ichigo yelled.

He then flash stepped and sliced at the hollow.

"You fool." The hollow laughed as he digger his claw into ichigo's arm.

"ARGH! What the hell?! Poisin?" Ichigo yelled as his vision started getting blurry.

"if you have darkness in your heart, then you will become paralyzed from my poisin." He boomed.

"Ichigo!" Inuyasha yelled. "Damn! I can't use my wind scar! He's holding orange!"

"Orihime..." Ichigo mumbled before he fell to the floor paralyzed.

"Orihime?" Shippo wondered.

inyasha then ran at the hollow but the demon easily dug into inuyasha's skin.

"damn!" Inuyasha said before he Fell as well.

"sango, help me out here!" Miroku yelled as he and Sango attacked.

the demon stabbed them as well. They both fell.

"*yawn* this is too easy." The hollow laughed.

"this is up to me then." Kagome said as she pulled on her arrow.

the hollow then sped to her and stabbed her.

"ha! I've finished you all!" The hollow laughed.

"NOT QUITE!" She yelled as she shot her sacred arrow at him.

"ARG! What how?! You don't have a SINGLE speck of darkness?" The demon questioned.

"why didn't my sacred arrow work?" Kagome questioned.

"you can't defeat me unless you have a zanpacto! Haha" the demon laughed smugly.

"no!" Kagome yelped as he scratched her.

"KAGOME!"

"KAGOME!"

"KAGOME!"

everyone yelled Still paralyzed.

(Kagome's point of view)

 _I'm_ _so weak! I always rely on everyone to help me! Why can't I do this myself? Why can't I be strong!? why. Why! WHY!?_

I clenched my fist.

"Why?" I mumbled as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled looking at Kagome's sad face. "Please don't cry."

The hollow kept attacking Kagome.

She doged the first few attacks but then one almost stabbed her stomach when...

 **CLANG**!

kagome opened her eyes to see a sword. _Her_ sword. Her body then started glowing a bright pink. Her clothing started changing. She was wearing a black shihoksho. Hers however, was sleeveless from the top then came together at the bottom to make a black skirt. (You've seen it before in bleach, but this time without sleeves)

"wha-"

"your a soul reaper?" The hollow asked. "That will make you DELICIOUS!"

"I don't think so." She said as she sung her sword and hundreds of pink arrows flew out of her sword and hit the hollow.

"damn...you-" he said as he purified.

Everyone then immediately stopped being paralyzed and stood up.

"amazing. She hasn't even released her zanpacto yet." Ichigo said in awe.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked walking towards her.

ichigo then snapped out of it and realized that Orihime was sitting on the floor clutching Tsubaki with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Orihime?" Ichigo asked as he walked towards her.

"Who are you. Why do you keep calling me Orihime!?" Orihime yelled at Ichigo still upset about Tsubaki.

"who am I? Did you hit your head? It's me, Ichigo! Listen I can help you."

"NO YOU CANT! Puts my fault Tsubaki is like this." She cried more.

"wow, Orihime never yelled at me before... She really doesn't remember me." Ichigo said sadly to himself.

"Orihime, will you trust me if I tell you how to heal Tsubaki?" Ichigo offered remembering her chant.

"y-you can help him?" She asked hopefully.

"actually, you can." Ichigo smiled.

 **OMG! So Kagome got her Zanpacto! And now we know where the shorts are from, the hollow stole them from Kagome. Oh and what's going to happen with Orihime and Ichigo? I'll make them a pair or something if you guys want. You guys get to choose the pairings!**

 **Im not updating until you guys tell me in a reveiw. So yeah. I'm gonna be a butt like that.**

 **C-YA~**


End file.
